Det brutna trollspöt
by smargden
Summary: Det brutna trollspöt har tidigare varit publicerad under namnet "The Broken Wand"
1. Chapter 1

**Det brutna trollspöt**

Ännu en FF-HP av Smargden

Förutsättning:

Canon fram till dementorincidenten efter år 4.

Genomläst och ändrat lite utan att förändra berättelsen; 2009-03-08; 2009-05-11, och 2009-07-09

Och som vanligt – Vem äger vad?

—

**Kapitel 1**

Harry hade läst brevet åtskilliga gånger.

—

_Bäste Herr Potter_

_Enligt vår övervakningsutrustning synes du ha utfört magi i omagiska områden, Patronus besvärjelsen utfördes kl 21:23 denna kväll, inför ögonen på omagisk personal_

_Det är ett allvarligt brott mot lagen om sekretess av magi gentemot omagiska personer._

_Detta har medfört att du avstängts från fortsatt utbildning vid Hogwarts skola för häxor och trollkarlar och ditt trollspö skall därför förstöras._

_Du har redan förut erhållit varningar och enligt sektion I 3 av ICoWSS kallas du till rättegång den 12.e augusti kl 09:00, Plats, Magiministeriet._

_Med förhoppning att du mottager detta vid god hälsa_

_Med vänlig hälsning_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Ministeriets avdelning för oseriös magianvändning_

—

Det var ungefär en månad kvar till dess. Det betydde att det finns en månad att förbereda.

Tankarna gick tillbaks; Att bo hos Dursley's var _pest_. Hogwarts skulle ha varit bra, men hur blev det?  
1.a året — livsfarligt,  
2.a året — lika livsfarligt.  
3.e året — lika livsfarligt.  
4.e året — lika livsfarligt.

Att finnas bland de magiska — ? — Okej – magi i alla ära, men var det verkligen vad han ville. Det enda som var positivt var Hermione, men hon var uppväxt lika _omagisk_ som han var själv.

Att bli kvar i England skulle inte fungera, vad behövde han ha med sig — om — han skulle försvinna. Trollspöt, var bra att ha, kofferten – nä. Osynlighetsmanteln, kvasten och fotoalbumet var de viktigaste sakerna, faktiskt det absolut viktigaste. Sen behövde han ha läroböcker, fler än dem han redan hade, och om han kunde skaffa en koffert som den som den falske Moody hade använt. Men allt kom tillbaks till — Pengar och Diagongränden.

Så fick det bli, minsta möjliga packning, fotoalbumet, var viktigt, kvasten och osynlighetsmanteln skulle han använda, resten fick bli kvar. Det kunde ge en ledtråd att han skulle komma tillbaks, kanske skulle det ge honom lite extra tid.

Han satte igång att planera han hade regelbunden uppgift att gå ärenden till butiken för petunia. Vid de tillfällena tittade han extra noga på omgivningen. Men han fann aldrig något han kunde ha nytta av. Däremot råkade han se en sak i tidningen Vernon läste, men att visa intresse för det skulle ha inneburit att tidningen brändes innan Harry kom över den, hur gärna Vernon än skulle vilja fortsätta läsa mer i den.

Men när tidningarna var dagsgamla hamnade de i kartongen som sedan årligen lämnades till Dudley's skolas pappersinsamling. Att snika till sig en av dem var enkelt.

Det var reklamen för semesterorter han hade sett. Naturligtvis var det inte att åka på en semester han tänkte på, men de visade lite av möjligheterna. Han hade redan bestämt sig, det skulle vara ett land där hans språk inte skulle besvära. Det betydde USA, Australien eller Nya Zeeland, men till alla dem var det långt.

Dessutom skulle han behöva ha pengar åtminstone för den första tiden, men de behövdes även på längre sikt. För att kunna lyckas med det behövde han först komma till Gringotts och få dem att hjälpa honom. Alltså — till Gringotts blev första målet. Att gå genom Läckande Kitteln skulle innebära att Dumbledores hejdukar skulle se honom och flykten omintetgöras.

Helst skulle han ha velat att det såg ut som att han övergav magivärlden helt, genom att lämna sitt trollspö brutet, liksom kvasten, manteln albumet och allt. Men naturligtvis skulle de vara brända. Men han avsåg inte bränna det enda han hade efter sin far.

Det skulle bli jobbigt, men vad tusan, hela _dj)=/%&-va_ magivärlden kunde dra åt _H()=/&-vete_. Var de inte bättre än det han hade sett, så behövde han inte ha med dem att göra.

—

Tre dagar innan hans födelsedag, gjorde han sig beredd, han hade övat inne på rummet, med osynlighetsmanteln svept om sig och om han låg raklång på kvasten skulle han vara helt osynlig. Öppnade han dörren till sitt rum, kunde han flyga nerför trappan och slippa knarret som kunde väcka döda.

Men, han var tvungen att vara säker på att det _inte_ var Moody som stod _vakt_. Det brukade vara Tonks, Lupin eller någon av dem han inte kände till namn efter midnatt.

Dynggubben han luktade sprit och rök lång väg. Moody hördes när han kom, hans träben hade det karaktäristiska dunket när han gick. Tonks hade de typiska snubblingsljuden, Lupin däremot kom ljudlöst, avbytet skedde vid midnatt, allt berodde på vem som kom.

Han visste att det skulle bli _i natt_. Moody hade haft kvällspasset, från 6 till midnatt. Men han hade en vana att stanna en bit ifrån, förmodligen för att kolla att den som avlöste honom skötte sig.

—

Klockan hade hunnit bli två innan dörren till det minsta sovrummet på Privet Drive nummer 4 öppnades, och stängdes, aningen senare gläntades dörren till verandan under ett kort ögonblick därefter var det åter stilla.

—

"Herr Potter, naturligtvis är det din rätt att ta ut allt du har där, men jag tror inte du kan få med dig allt, varför inte ha ett bankkort så att du kan använda det istället för kontanter."

"Oj" sa Harry och började berätta om sitt liv, och vad han hade tänkt göra, och varför. Han nämnde också att han och hans vänner liksom Dumbledore visste att Sirius Black var oskyldig. Det tog en stund innan han insåg att han hade talat i nästan en timme.

"Bäste herr Potter, det verkar som att det är mycket som är fel. För det första är det valv du refererar till enbart till för tiden du är i skolan, och om det är något kvar, att börja livet med. Familjevalvet däremot, det är också ditt, eftersom du är den siste i din ätt kan ingen neka dig det. Du borde ha fått besked om det redan när du var 5 år, 7 som senast. Är det ingen som sa något?"

"Det är första gången jag hör om det nu."

"Okej, då finns det en hel del vi kan göra. Men först måste vi verifiera med dokument — att du är du. Naturligtvis vet jag det redan, men det behövs dokument. Dröj ett ögonblick."

Griphook gick ut men kom straxt tillbaks med en dokumentportfölj.

"Den här tillhör familjen Potter, du borde ha fått den tidigare, som jag sa, när du var 5 eller när du var 7 år. Absolut senast när du blev 11. Att den fanns kvar visar också på att det är rätt mycket som är fel. Först, låt en droppe blod falla där på detta dokument, och sedan en droppe i vardera hörnet av den här portföljen." Sa Griphook, och pekade. Samtidigt som han lade fram en silvernål.

Harry tog nålen och stack till på ena fingertoppen och klämde fram en droppe som föll där den skulle, och klämde vidare fram dropparna till portföljen. Strax började texten komma fram samtidigt klickade det några gånger i portföljen.

-

_Harry James Potter, 1980-07-31 — _

_-_

Det var allt som stod på pappret. Griphook skrev vidare en hel del ytterligare.

"Ställ in — 0-0-0-0-9-9 — på siffrorna och öppna"

Harry gjorde som han blev tillsagd.

"I fack 99 har du Familjen Potters sigillring, den ska finnas där i vart fall. Dessutom finns där en översikt över fastigheter och ägarandelar i företag, samt penninginnehåll i familjevalvet och andra valv som den är ansluten till. Det är också här du har en översikt av hur de övriga facken disponeras. Det är alltså inte innehållsförteckning för dem bara vilken fyllnadsgrad de har, och ifall du har angett vad du använder de olika facken till. Nu finns sannolikt den tidigare användarens notering på hur de disponeras."

"De här siffrorna — de här STORA siffror på raden _familjevarv_ och en del rader ytterligare, vad betyder de?"

"Det Herr Potter, betyder galleons i form av pengar, eller värde i galleons om det är andelar i företag, det är värden enligt dagskursen."

"Det kan inte vara möjligt, är ju astronomiska värden."

"Några kanske skulle säga att du är _snuskigt rik_ Herr Potter dessutom kan ett besök i familjevalvet löna sig med tanke på det du avser göra. Det jag rekommenderar är att vi gör ett utökat test, det kostar visserligen 127 galleons, men jag tror du kommer att bli glatt överraskad. Tyvärr är jag genom våra eder förhindrad att nämna något om saker som är okänt för den jag talar med."

"Ursäkta Griphook, allt detta är nytt för mig och det går redan runt i huvudet på mig, ett _utökat test_? Vad är det?"

"Ett utökat test ger dig uppgift om dels båda dina föräldrars familjelinje, eventuella syskon, samt din status i familjen. Dessutom alla valv som du har tillgång till här och din magipotential, det är väl det jag tror är viktigast."

"Okej. Ja jag tror jag har pengar så det täcket kostnaden, så vi kör på ett sånt test då. Hur går det till?"

"Det är lite mer än bara blod, men blod ingår, och lite mer än det enkla. Men det är inget farligt, det kan kännas lite som att ditt inre tvättas, men det är tillfälligt bara, och är ett måste för att få med allt. Medan det pågår kan det också, mot ett litet tillägg förstås, även ta bort magiska bindningar, samt alla besvärjelser som finns på dig. Oj — jag hade inte tittat på det tidigare, jag tror herr Potter att en _reningsceremoni_ vore lämplig i ditt fall."

"Nåt du kan säga något om?"

"Du har varit utsatt för mycket mörk magi, och det har lämnat spår efter sig. Så starka att den jag tänkte på inte har någon möjlighet att möta den ensam. Det skulle inte förvåna mig om du har ruskiga mardrömmar genom det som är förknippat med det där ärret."

"Ja, det har jag, skulle den där ceremonin hjälpa?

"Ja, men det är inte längre fråga om något enkelt, och inte heller billigt. Men Herr Potter, jag tror ditt liv är i fara som det är nu."

"Mitt liv är redan i fara, och jag har varit nära döden flera gånger de senaste åren nu. Men kan jag bli kvitt mardrömmarna så vill jag det."

"Det tar några dagar att ordna, har du något emot att godta att bo hos oss tills vi kan ordna det, och kanske några dagar efter, för så du får möjlighet att återställa dig efter det. Det kommer inte att bli smärtfritt, tyvärr. Och en del galleons kommer att minska i familjevalvet, inget du kommer att märka om du inte granskar siffrorna i detalj."

"Ja, det gör inget, kan vi ordna det så kanske det hjälper mig och då gör vi det. Men jag kanske ska ko . . . det där testet du sa om _flera valv_. Kan vi ta det nu? Jag blev nyfiken."

"Javist — ett ögonblick bara."

—

Harry hade visats in i ett rum som hade en femuddig stjärna av guldgravyr på golvet. Vid var spets fanns en pelare av ett svart material, möjligen sten, men det var svårt att avgöra för de var spegelblanka och svarta, längst upp på var och en av dem fanns ett annat mycket blankt föremål men det var vitt.

Han visades att vart och ett av de vita skulle ha 5 droppar blod droppade på sig varefter han skulle lägga handen på kulan och hålla den stilla tills han kände en lätt vibrering i den. Så skulle han göra med dem alla, en och en tills alla hade använts.

Därefter skulle ha sitta stilla i centrum av pentagrammet i fem minuter.

När allt var över och känslan av att allt inom honom hade öppnats och ventileras kunde han äntligen pusta ut. Ett pergament och en läderinbunden bok blev resultatet.

Pergamentet var enkelt.

_Harry James Potter 1980-07-31 —_

_Fader: James Potter/Gryffindor _

_1960-03-27 — 1981-10-31_

_Moder: Rose Marion Harper — Lily Evans/Potter_

_1960-01-30 — 1981-10-31_

_Valv:_

_Bruksvalv 687 – Tillgång med anmärkning._

_Potter – familjevalv — Blockerad tillgång._

_Doglas McGrant 624 — tillgång — SRQ_

_Manuel Grant 895 — tillgång — SRQ_

_Charls Harper 32 — tillgång — SRQ_

_Valv 2 Gryffindor — tillgång — SRQ_

_Målsmansstatus:_

_Magian: — Albus Dumbledore._

_NonMagian — Uppgift saknas._

_Övrigt:_

_EMS: —302 — 10_

_LMS: — 316 — 12_

_VMS: — 276 — 8_

_JMS: — 194 — 3_

_AMS: —345 — 1_

_NMS: — 125 — 65_

_MMS: — 246 — 17_

_SFA: — 3/7, Falk, Fenix, Basilisk , ?, ?, ?, ?_

_SFM: — 8/100_

Han ville fråga sedan avd allt betydde, men hans mors namn väckte hans intresse. "Varför är det två namn på mor?"

"I boken kan det stå mer om det, men det jag förstår utan att studera det i detalj, betyder det att hon föddes med ett namn, men av någon orsak fick hon ett annat. Det kan bero av att hon adopterades till Evans som ung och att de inte tog med hennes tilltalsnamn in i den nya familjen."

"Kan det betyda att moster Petunia _inte_ är min moster då?"

"Mest troligt är det så, men det kan du läsa sedan i boken. Det som ser mer intressant ut är att du har 7 olika animagusformer och har möjlighet att utveckla total förmåga att ändra utseende. Beträffande animagusformerna, så är tre redan etablerade så att du borde kunna hitta dem och nyttja dem bara du läser in hur du ska göra, med åren bör du sedan hitta ytterligare 4 former du kan använda."

"Men . . . 7 former, har man inte bara en form?"

"De flesta tror det, men det beror på en felaktig uppfattning, och jag ber dig att inte väsnas för mycket om hur du fått reda på att du har fler än en form heller. Beträffande metamorfi, 8'an betyder att du redan har nyttjat den förmågan med 8 procent, du bör kunna assimilera den kunskapen så mycket att en läkare inte skulle kunna skilja dig från en äkta flicka om du uppträder i formen av en flicka."

"Oj. Kan det vara när Petunia klippte håret och att det var utväxt följande morgon?"

"Det är den förmågan och storleken, du måste ha gjort mer än så. Har du skadat dig eller så, och det har läkt väldigt fort?"

"Ja, flera gånger."

"Där har du det, har du bara krafter så ska du kunna hela dig själv från nästan vad som helst. Lär dig hur din kropp känns när den är hel, så kan du snabbt hitta igen den känslan och driva ut det dit du när skadad, så helas det nästan direkt."

"Oj, det kan bli nyttigt."

"Du kan också använda det omvänt, du kan koncentrera dig på att vara skadad, undvik att öppna för stora blodkärl bara."

"Okej, Hur kan det stå _blockerad_ för familjevalvet, när det står tillgång på de andra och vad betyder SEQ?"

"Jag måste kolla först, men det vanliga är att status endast uppges vid förfrågan av behörig person. En del vill hålla sina valv hemliga, och kommer det ett besked med jämna mellanrum så avslöjas innehavet av det."

"Så om jag frågar så får jag veta?"

"Ja, naturligtvis. Blockerad däremot vill jag titta närmare på, för eftersom du har tillgång till de övriga borde du ha tillgång till alla, och varför finns det en anmärkning för bruksvalvet är en annan sak jag vill titta på. Dessutom ska jag boka in ceremonin till dig. Kom ska jag visa dig var du får vara, när jag har installerat dig där kan jag hjälpa dig så att du får komma till valven, efter att jag har undersökt varför det är blockering."

"Får vara — Är jag inspärrad här?"

"Nej, naturligtvis inte, men du ska inte vandra omkring själv där det normalt aldrig finns människor av din ras. Låt oss säga att det kan liknas med att ett lamm vandrar inne i en flock med hungriga vargar."

"Okej, jag förstår — tror jag."

"Du är helt säker inne i ditt rum, även med dörren öppen, men gå inte iväg därifrån utan ledsagare. Jag kommer tillbaks efter att jag har ordnat med en del saker."

—

Griphook hade haft rätt, det hade gjort ont, fruktansvärt ont, länge. Men nu kändes det att det var värt var enda sekund av smärtan. Ärret syntes inte längre, kopplingen till Voldemort hade brutits, och om Harry var det, det han trodde sig uppleva, var Voldemort nu mycket — mycket förbannad. Dumbledore måste också vara minst lika förbannad.

Pottervalvet hade tömts, liksom bruksvalvet, men ägandet var kvar, och avgiften för dem var betald för ytterligare 250 år. Ingen skulle kunna göra något åt det. Däremot kunde Dumbledore genom att han hade påtvingat sig förmyndarskapet över Harry Potter begära att få se in i valvet, han kunde även begära tillgång till innehållet i valvet — om han hävdade att det han begärde skulle användas för Harry's ändamål.

Men när valvet var tomt, så var det tomt. Om han skulle få se vart innehållet hade tagit vägen, skulle han tvingas ta upp det i stora rådet först. Då skulle testamentet komma i dagen, och det ville han inte, alltså var den vägen stängd för honom.

Harry hade också hittat mängder med intressanta saker han ansåg sig behöva, utöver kompletta årskurser för alla ämnena på Hogwarts fanns det böcker som fördjupade kunskaperna i alla ämnen. Även en komplett aurorkurs med anteckningar, hade Harry flyttat över till en av koffertarna. Han hade valt två, en 4-sektionerad och en 7-sektionerad. Den sista innehöll en komplett lägenhet 6 rum och kök, i en av sektionerna.

Ett magiskt tält, för mugglarna såg det ut som ett vanligt tält modell större, med förgård, men den hade 8 rum och kök i del som var innanför förgården. Tre trollspön varav ett var bättre än den han hade köpt av Ollivander. Det var när han hittade den som han bestämde att sända en liten hälsning.

Det han länge trodde var en leksak, visade sig vara bättre än både tält och koffertar. Det en förkrympt båt, drygt 18 meter lång när den var i naturligt format. Bara att se till att det var tillräckligt vattendjup där han lät den återta naturlig storlek, det löste alla transportproblem. För enligt förklaringen som fanns vid den skulle den visserligen förbruka olja, men bara en liter där dess original drog 98 liter. Dessutom kunde den trycka ner _bärplansfenor_ om han ville köra fort, då skulle den ledigt klara 85 knop, annars var bruksfarten bara 28 knop, komfortfart 8 knop.

Han hade lyckats ta till sig metamorfiförmågan, att han förstod att han hade den underlättade förstås användningen av den. Han skulle ledigt kunna se ut som en ung man som var omkring 30 år och segla först till Medelhavet, sedan genom Suezkanalen och vidare till Nya Zeeland.

Mattan var också den ett kap, helt osynlig underifrån, på den kunde han ha en vilsam att resa. Fast förstås, det var förbjudet att ens inneha en sådan i England.

Dessutom hade han tre olika bankkort, samt en ordentlig mängd amerikanska dollar, som var den mest gångbara valutan världen över. Dessutom hade hans portfölj direktförbindelse med Gringotts, för både pengar och meddelanden. De hade också organiserat att postugglor adresserade till 'Harry Potter' letade sig till Gringotts för att leverera brev till Harry Potter.

Hedwig hade blivit tillsagd att hålla sig tillsammans med Hermione en tid, om Hermione ville sända brev till honom kunde hon flyga till honom. Men hon skulle vara försiktig med spårningsbesvärjelser, misstänkte hon att hon själv hade drabbats av det, eller om breven hade det på sig, skulle hon flyga dem till Gringotts.

Brevet han sände till Hermione hade varit ganska kort, men ändå kändes det som att det kanske fanns en möjlighet.

—

_Hermione,_

_Hej, som du kanske förstår när du läser det här brevet, så har jag lämnat magivärlden och England redan._

_Två dementorer försökte dräpa Dudley och mig, hur illa jag än tycker om honom kunde jag inte låta det ske, ens med honom. Därför tvingades jag försvara oss med patronusbesvärjelsen i sommar. Ministeriet svarade med ett brev som sa att jag var avstängd från Hogwarts och att mitt trollspö skulle förstöras. Jag besparade dem jobbet, sänder dem resterna av det via Lunas fars tidning. _

_Jag lämnar lite pengar efter mig. Ditt valv har fått 10'000 galleons, Ron och Ginny kan hämta 5000 var, du behöver inte skriva dem på näsan att du fick mer. Du är värd allt, Ron borde inte ha fått något alls efter i somras — säger han nåt så tala om det för honom. Luna och Neville har också 5000 var att hämta._

_Skulle du vilja lämna Hogwarts och studera i USA eller Nya Zeeland har du stipendier klara till dig utöver de 10'000._

_Det finns mycket jag skulle vilja säga, men så här är det inte så lätt. Men då mitt liv har varit i fara vart år på Hogwarts så finns det ingen orsak för mig att bita mig fast där. Tre saker har jag tagit med mig. Åskviggen jag fick av Sirius, Osynlighetsmanteln som var min fars, och fotoalbumet. Resten hoppas jag att Albus förstår att lämna till Sirius, eller er andra, de är saker utan värde för mig böckerna om det är någon du inte redan har, är DINA om du får Albus att ge dig dem men gör inte för stor sak av det. Du köper lätt nya._

_Adjö Hermione,_

_Den enda jag saknar från England är DU._

_Kram_

_-Harry-_

—

Till The Quibbler skrev han

—

_Till The Quibbler_

_Bästa herr Lovegood _

_Jag bifogar här brevet jag fick efter att ha försvarat mig själv och min kusin från två dementorer. Vi blev angripna nära där han bor, och jag bodde. Samt mitt brutna trollspö._

_Ministeriet sände då brevet jag bifogar, där de säger att jag blev avstängd från Hogwarts och att mitt trollspö skulle förstöras. Och att jag skulle in på rättegång — för att jag hade försvarat mig från en livsfarlig situation._

_De hävdar att jag använde magi inför mugglare, ja min kusin är mugglare — tror jag — men han känner till om oss, och därför har jag inte överträtt sektion I 3 av ICoWSS eftersom Dudley redan känner till om oss. Den saken kan Albus Dumbledore bekräfta, om han känner för det. Men han kanske är lika ovillig att tala om det som han är ovillig att tala om för stora rådet att Sirius Black är oskyldig. Råttan som förrådde min familj är Peter Pettigrew, han lever och uppträdde i många år som tamråtta i familjen Weasley. Utövar att jag, Lupin och Snape var där så fanns även Ron Weasley och Hermione Granger med när jag träffade Peter Pettigrew och Sirius Black, och fick reda på sanningen. Dumbledore känner till sanningen också, men verkar vilja dölja den. Severius Snape är dödsätare lika mycket som Lusius Malfoy, och båda känner till att Pettigrew lever och är den som restaurerade Voldemort nu i sommar._

_Men ett ministerium är inte bättre än folket som har valt det, och om jag infinner mig till rättegången förstår jag att jag kommer att hamna i Azkaban för att jag försvarade mitt och min kusins liv, hur lite det än är värt, så är det trots allt min enda kusin, trodde jag då när jag försvarade oss._

_En minister som har en dödsätare arresterad, vad gör han? – jo han beordrar att han ska dödas direkt. Istället för att låta aurorerna förhöra honom, och på så sätt få reda på vilka fler som kan vara märkta av Voldemort. Alltså han FÖRHINDRAR aurorerna att göra sitt viktiga jobb. Han förhindrar att en känd dödsätare som tagits på bar gärning förhörs för att få reda på saker som är av största vikt för bekämpandet av dödsätarna och Voldemort._

_Dessutom beordrar han__** "döda Sirius Black direkt när han påträffas".**__ Han är den som varit oskyldigt inlåst i Azkaban i många år, och han är INTE den som förrådde min mor och far. Han är den som försökte hitta den skyldige och överlämna honom till aurorerna, men den skyldige lyckades komma undan genom att döda ett dussin omagiska. Sirius trollspö undersöktes aldrig, han hade ingen chans att klara sig därför att det fanns för många aurorer som sympatiserade med Voldemort, märkta eller omärkta._

_Notera nogsamt att Sirius Black, aldrig fick någon rättegång. Lucius Malfoy som trots allt bär Voldemorts märke fick det, och kom undan efter att han hade lämnat över en stor mängd pengar till ministeriepersonal, på så sätt kunde han skylla på imperiusförbannelsen._

_En ed, tar man frivilligt annars fungerar det inte, en ed kan man inte bryta. Varför mister man sin magi och sitt liv om man bryter en ed på sitt liv och sin magi? Den som tror att Voldemort nöjer sig med mindre, måste vara naiv i överkant._

_Det enda jag kan se utifrån ministerns handlande är att han STÖDJER Voldemort och hans agerande._

_Ett sånt samhälle finns det ingen orsak att vara kvar i. Därför återsänder jag mitt brutna trollspö, ministeriet hade ju sagt att det skulle förstöras. Vänligen låt Ollivander bekräfta att det verkligen är mitt och skriv om det i din tidning. Föresten skriv allt jag säger dig i tidningen. Sen kan du sända resterna av mitt trollspö och tidningen du skriver om detta i till ministeriet._

_Jag har dessutom låtit fördela mina tillgångar till dem jag anser ska ha det. Huvuddelen har jag dock låtit hamna utanför England just med anledning av att England inte är värd ens en knut av det jag lämnar efter mig. Dessutom har en lagom stor summa omvandlats till mugglarpengar så jag bör klara mig många år på det._

_Några saker till du kan skriva är att: Jag är INTE släkt med Petunia Dursley. Även om de flesta tycks tro det. Att leva där under konstant misshandel är inget jag tänker se lätt på. Men jag är ingen mördare, så jag kommer inte att ge dem vad de är värda — de får komma till helvetet när det blir deras tur av andra orsaker än mig._

_En liten info till ministeriet;_

_Albus Dumbledore verkar ha kunskaper som handlar om sanningar, om kriminella, han inte vill dela med sig av. Dumbledore är övertygad om att . . . . nä föresten, vad bryr sig ministeriet om det. De blundar och tar emot mutor för att titta åt andra hållet. De vägrar för övrigt att tala om för medborgarna att Voldemort har skaffat sig en kropp igen. Hans välde där han slutade förra gången kanske några ännu minns. Det är det Ministeriet försöker återskapa genom att vägra att göra något åt det nu._

_Jag har satt upp en fond till stipendium på Gringotts. Du som vill fly England och studera i USA, Australien eller Nya Zeeland kan ta kontakt med dem, kravet är att du inte är anhängare av, eller stödjer Voldemort, eller hans terroristgäng, inte heller får du blint lyda, eller tjäna Albus Dumbledore. Opsan – jo det var så sant, i eden ingår att du aldrig får ha förrått eller hånat mig eller min familj. Därmed är Draco Malfoy ute ur den möjligheten, liksom en hel del fler._

_I övrigt är jag helt klar med Brittiska magivärlden, sannolikt med magivärlden i sin helhet i vart fall för många år framåt._

_Harry Potter_

—

—

PS. _(( Luna har 5000 galleons att hämta på banken. ))_

—

**- * EOC * -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Det brutna trollspöt**

Ännu en FF-HP av Smargden

—

**Kapitel 2**

Efter att han hade ordnat med sin _reträtt_ stannade han kvar på Gringotts ytterligare några dagar. Ceremonin hade avlägsnat vad de trodde var ett själsfragment av Voldemort från Harry. Det hade gjort fruktansvärt ont, det var som att han slets i tusen bitar. Länge trodde han att han inte skulle överleva, men så lättade det och allt blev bättre.

Han fick också veta att det fanns besvärjelser på honom, någon hade under en längre tid sett till att han hade fått i sig av några olika saker som var förtrollade. En av dem var en kärleksdryck, den skulle få honom att ty sig till, och verkligen hoppas komma nära, den som var trolldrycken kopplades till, däremot kunde de inte läsa ut vem som var målet för den saken.

En annan påverkan skulle göra honom på gränsen till apatisk, eller att han skulle acceptera nästan vad som helst utan att sätta sig upp mot det.

Den tredje skulle hålla tillbaks hans utveckling.

Fyra kraftfulla dämpningar av hans magi hade också försvunnit. Harry kunde nu säga att Harry Potter, den som fanns förut nu var DÖD. En ny hade fötts, men för att skilja dem åt antog han sitt nya namn _James Harper_.

Boken som kom som ett resultat av den stora identifieringen visade att på hans fars sida fanns en linje som sträckte sig tillbaks via Gryffindor till Merlin, och vidare längre bort i tiden.

På hans mors sida, som inte hade ett dugg med mugglarna Evans att göra, sträckte sig linjen tillbaks via Helena Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff som namn försvann när Harper kom in. Harper var den som hade uppfunnit och vidareutvecklat flamnätstransportsystemet. 45 procent av flampulvrets pris hamnade i Harper's valv. Allt det stod naturligtvis inte i den boken men det förklarades i de övriga valven han ärvde.

En av de intressantare uppgifterna handlade om _basilisk och fenix_. Hans blod hade komponenter av dem båda, och båda var de regenererande. Han var genom det immun mot alla ormars gifter, liksom hans kropp var regenererande genom fenixtårarnas egenhet. Att han även hade _basilisk_ med bland animagusformerna kunde han läsa ut av det, och det var en av de bestående effekterna av has strid för att rädda Ginny.

—

Efter att The Quibbler hade kommit ut med Harrys brev, och ministeriet hade fått resterna av Harrys brutna trollspö och Ollivander hade verifierat att det var det trollspö han hade sålt till unge herr Potter blev det kalabalik.

Alla försök att söka honom hade _noll_ resulterat. The Quibbler hade resolut faximilprintat Harrys brev, det var det Harry hade avsett med det också. Därför kom Snapes roll som dödsätare att blåsas upp, men innan varken Dumbledore eller Ministeriet hade hunnit göra något åt saken agerade Voldemort. Snape hade inte syntes till efter det.

Det enda brev som Harry brydde sig om att svara på var Hermiones.

—

_Kära Harry,_

_Det tog mig lång tid att förstå vad du hade gjort, innan jag glömmer det, tack för pengarna. Mor och Far har diskuterat saken om magivärlden med mig, och vi har kommit fram till att vi flyttar. Naturligtvis kommer vi att vara ytterst tysta med det och vi gör som du. Lämnar det mesta magiska bakom oss. Du föreslog några ställen, det sista av dem kommer vi att jobba på._

_Hedwig verkar trivas hos mig, men hon är helt ovillig att ta brev till andra än dig, det gläder mig faktiskt. För med det inser jag att du på det sättet ger mig ett sätt att skriva till dig, ett sätt som förmodligen ingen annan har, och Hedwig ska inte komma i närheten av dem som kan tänkas lägga spårningsbesvärjelser eller annat sätt skada henne._

_Redan när jag skriver det här så håller vi på att få iväg det mesta så när det kommer nån från rektorns lilla __fågelgrupp__ så blir de förvånade. Inom en vecka är vi härifrån._

_I övrigt, ja Harry jag har inget på Hogwarts jag saknar när jag lämnar det, nu när jag vet att du inte kommer att vara där. Vi hade tidigare talat om att flytta, men jag bad att vi skulle stanna – för jag ville inte lämna Hogwarts och veta att du var kvar där, — utan mig._

_När du inte är där kan jag söka magikunskaper på andra ställen. Med så insnöat styre som de har här är jag död utan att ens ha fått en chans hur duktig jag än är. Nej — jag har ingen framtid här, och mor och far känner för att dra sig tillbaks, så det är ett ypperligt tillfälle att göra något åt det._

_Jag har inget sagt till Ron eller Ginny om att jag försvinner, jag vill inte låta rektorn få för sig att övertala mig att bli kvar, för att han ska lura dig hit igen. Föresten Ron han var sån skitstövel under året att jag inte ens bryr mig om han._

_Med förhoppning att vi möts snart igen_

_Kramar och kyssar_

_Din Hermione_

—

Harry läste brevet flera gånger, och kände sig glad och upprymd, och läste det igen, så började han skriva sitt svar.

—

_Tack Hermione_

_Ja, jag sa till Hedwig att inte riskera att utsättas för besvärjelser av den typen. Jag har genomgått en rening hos Gringotts. Som du vet lyckades jag motstå imperius och velas förut. Det visade sig att jag också är motståndskraftig mot kärleksdryck. Någon har petat i mig sånt i mer än en månads tid innan jag lämnade Hogwarts senast, det var inte bara de senaste dagarna, det var under lång tid, det hade byggts upp en långtidsverkan. Men som sagt, jag är immun mot det så den som gjorde det har inget för det. När jag inte har själva trolldrycken att analysera kan jag inte heller få fram vem det var jag skulle falla för. Men jag uteslöt dig tidigt, Luna är det inte heller, jag lutar mot Patils(25/100) eller Ginny Weasley(75/100). Men om hon är inblandad är hon inte det på egen hand, troligen är det åter igen vår käre rektor som har ett finger med i spelet. Om det skulle vara Ginny jag skulle falla för kanske hon inte ens vet något om kärleksdrycken. Rektorn har en del egenheter för sig. Inte för att det spelar roll nu, men ändå._

_Dessutom hade, sannolikt Dumbledore igen, haft vänligheten att mata mig med tillväxt och utvecklingshämmande medel och något som skulle göra mig likgiltig mot hur Dursley's behandlar mig. På den här punkten finns det också mycket att tala om, som jag inte kan skriva._

_Hinner du, prata med Griphook på Gringotts och köp den STORA analysen av dig. Det ger dig en hel del tips, och rätt mycket annat, du har pengar till det nu, du har nytta av det även om du inte går på Hogwarts. Och när jag förstår att du ska flytta fyllde jag på lite ytterligare i ditt valv. Var inte orolig, jag märker beloppet på min sida först om jag detaljgranskar siffrorna._

_Du skriver att du gärna ser mig igen, jag hoppas det samma. Jag talar om för Hedwig att hon följer med dig en tid, och sen väntar du minst två månader innan du sänder till mig, om inget krisar till sig. Hedwig hittar mig, jag kommer att vara svår att nå en tid, efter det kommer jag att kanske lättare kunna sända och ta emot brev igen._

_Vad mer att säga, det är så mycket jag skulle vilja säga, men det får vänta tills vi träffas._

_Karmar och kyssar tillbaks_

_Harry_

—

Harry hade hunnit med att tala med Griphook och förberett honom på Hermiones besök, och att hon var hans vän. Hon var den enda utöver Griphook själv och de på Gringotts som hade ställt upp för honom. Han hade fyllt på med 490'000 till Hermione. Med det skulle hon och hennes familj klara sig en tid.

Han hade tänkt använda båten, mattan och i viss mån kvasten när han skulle ta sig till Nya Zeeland men Gringotts föreslog honom ett annat färdsätt. Tunnelvagn. Griphook förklarade att de hade ett världsomspännande vagnsnät. Det var inte räls hela vägen utan det fanns _gates_ vagnen körde in ett kraftfält i London, kom fram ur ett annat kraftfält i Paris, för att därefter passera Aten, Bagdad, Bombay, Bangkok och Darwin för att slutligen angöra deras kontor i Auckland.

Total restid lite mer än en timma. Däremot ett halvt dygn senare, på klockan. Det var inte heller gratis, och att ens Gringotts ställde upp med det förvånade James, som han numer hette, med ID-kort och pass dessutom, han hade tränat på att hålla ett utseende som passade sin nya ålder, 26 år. Han hade nu ljusblont hår, med inslag av rött, bruna ögon, och en aning mörkt i huden.

—

Hans nya hem fanns på ett kvarter som omslöts av Jellicoe Street och Beatty Street på långsidorna. De gick in från Great South Road och avslutades längst in med Balswin Street. Marken på hela det kvarteret ägdes av Familjen Harper, däremot var ungefär hälften av själva husen nu i privat ägo. Årligen betalades en nätt summa i markhyra, det var inga fantasisummor, men det gav inkomst. Markarrendesavtalen var så skrivna att om husägaren avsåg sälja så hade markägaren _förköpsrätt_. Det kunde likaväl gynna säljaren som missgynna. För om det endast fanns en intressent som inte ville bjuda så kunde markägaren ta över köpet, det gjorde att ett för lågt bud sällan höll för den tilltänkte köparen.

De hus som Harper ägde hyrdes ut. Gringotts Aucklandkontor var de som skötte om fastighetsinnehavet via ett serveföretag, de hade som policy att alltid ha minst ett hus ledigt i händelse av akut behov på grund av en reparation eller motsvarande. Det blev i längden billigare än att låta hyresgästen bo i hotell under en renovering.

Ett hus ungefär mitt på Jellicoe Street, var för tillfälligt ledigt, men blev nu upptaget. Kvarteret låg inte inne i huvudorten Auckland utan mitt emellan Otahuhu och Middlemore, mindre än en mile från Mangere pendeltågsstation. Allt låg omkring 10 miles söder om tätorten Auckland.

Det bästa med allt var att det var helt neutralt. Han hade allt han behövde. Lugn och ro i första hand, men han hade också tid att hinna med sig själv. Det första han gjorde var att fylla på med träningsutrustning i ett av rummen i källarplanet. Han avsåg inte bli atlet, men han behövde bygga upp kroppen.

Nästa del var att skapa ett schema han skulle följa, han köpte också böcker om kost, inte bara kokböcker utan mer näringslära. Från Gringotts Auckland ordnade de så att han fick foldrar som presenterade New Zeelands magivärld.

New Zeeland hade också en magiskola, Wellington Academy of Magic. Wellington, var en sanning med modifikation, då det inte var i samhället Wellington utan i landsområdet. Skolan var belägen i nordöstra delen vid en liten ort som hette Tinui. Det var ganska lätt att hitta dit, om man visste var den fanns.

Masterton Castlepoint road var huvudvägen som gick genom den lilla orten. Kom man från huvudorten gjorde vägen en 90 grader sväng till höger, istället skulle man svänga till vänster in på på Charls Street, och köra vidare när den bytte namn till Blackhill road. Efter ungefär 500 yards från att man svängt vänster höll man höger och var inne på Kings Road. Sedan var det bara att köra fram till parkeringsplatsen, och man var framme.

Det fanns andra sätt att komma dit, de flesta angjorde skolan genom att passera ett kraftfält i tätorterna Wellington eller Auckland. Det var en annan form av förflyttning då transferering var direkt olämplig då skaderisken var över 50 procent, även flamnätverket hade en säkerhet av högst 95 procent, allt berodde på geotermiken. Hela New Zeeland men främst regionen Auckland hade hög vulkanisk aktivitet. Även om inte alla termokällor var sprutande vulkaner, så var geotermiken väldigt påtaglig. Det var därför som någon hade kommit på idén att köpa tjänsten med kraftfältsdörrar av goblins.

Familjen Potter ägde ett ställe en bit norr om tätorten Wellington, ett ställe som heter Carterton, Harry/James tänkte utforska det stället också, men först skulle han stabilisera sig, och skaffa sig medborgarskap, samt ta kontakt med skolan.

Han började också tänka _Hedwig_ och hoppades att Hermione och hennes familj hade kommit på plats, men att Hedwig skulle vänta med att komma tills Hermione hade flyttat färdigt.

Hedwig kom bara ett par dagar senare. Familjen Granger hade varit med förut, de flyttade först till en lägenhet, med minimalt med utrustning, men i Singapoore. Därifrån hade de flyttat till en annan lägenhet där efter tre veckor, och så ännu en gång. Då först skulle de se om de kunde anta ett nytt namn och hitta ett mer permanent ställe. Därför dröjde det lite innan Grangers hamnade i en Lägenhet i centrala Auckland.

Det blev några snabba flygningar för Hedwig innan Hermione lyckades övertala sina föräldrar att komma med tåget till Harry.

—

Harry i sitt nya utseende som James såg Hermione kliva av pendeltåget, hon hade sina föräldrar på några stegs avstånd bakom sig. Han gick fram emot henne lite diskret, och sa så bara Hermione hörde det han sa.

"På toa — med trollet, körde jag mitt trollspö upp i näsan på det fula aset men Ron lyfte hans klubba, följ mig. Fråga mig något annat du vill känna igen mig på om du vill."

"Hur mycket fick jag?"

"10 och sen 490 — tusen. Och jag heter James Harper så här."

"Okej, jag tror dig. Vart ska vi, och hur?"

"Vi går, det är bara några kvarter, vi kan njuta av vädret."

James vände sig mot de två äldre i Hermiones sällskap "Goddag, jag skulle visa er vägen, välkomna till Nya Zeeland. Jag är James Harper, vi går, det är fint väder och det är bara några kvarter."

"Unge man du ser inte ut som jag förväntade mig. Var är den vi skulle möta?"

"Ni kommer att möta honom, jag bara visar vägen."

"Varför kommer inte den vi skulle möta själv?"

"Förklaringarna får ni när ni kommit fram."

"Pappa, det är okej, jag har fått de svar jag behövde få för att lita på att — _den vi ska möta_ — har skickat han."

"Okej min flicka, så — låt oss gå då."

—

Så snart de hade kommit in ändrade Harry sitt utseende till sitt gamla. Och vände sig mot dem.

"Ursäkta att jag använde en kamofleringsbesvärjelse, jag gör det när jag är ute. Det är fortfarande för många som söker efter en ung svarthårig kille med gröna ögon, ett fult ärr och som använder runda glasögon. Kom in, känn er som hemma, är det något ni vill ha eller behöver så säg bara till och välkomna till mitt enkla hem, har er flyttning gått bra?"

"Tack allt har gått bra, låt oss klara ut en sak från början, Hermione har förklarat hur mycket pengar du har gett henne. När jag hör om någon som ger en flicka pengar så har jag förstått att det finns en baktanke med det. — Så sjung ut, vad är _din_ baktanke med den _gåvan_, som jag tills vidare ser mer som ett korttidslån än som gåva." Hermiones far såg på Harry med en alvarlig min, när han sa det.

"Jag misstänkte det, jo jag har en baktanke med det, kort sagt, jag ville att ni _skulle kunna_ — flytta från England. Och i steg två, att ni valde samma ställe som jag. Just för att jag gillar Hermione som vän, har det varit — men jag hoppas att det med tiden kan utvecklas till något mer. Om vi inte skulle bli mer än vänner hoppas jag dock att vi ska fortsätta vara det i vart fall."

"Det lät nästan som att du hade övat på den frasen, det är väldigt mycket mer pengar än jag är van att hantera. Jag hoppas att du inte sätter dig själv i svårigheter, för det är fortfarande dina pengar, även om de just nu ligger i våra händer."

"Låt mig få säga så här, tänk dig att du måste vända på vart mynt, köpa billig mat, och äta sparsamt. Du bor ganska långt från allt och alla men har en granne. En morgon står din grannes hus i brand. Han kommer ut i bara pyamasen. Bjuder du honom på frukost efter att ni har gjort vad ni kan för att rädda det som kunde räddas?"

"Ja — naturligtvis."

"Sån är jag också, skillnaden är att jag inte behöver vända på mynten och tveka på om jag har råd att köpa det ena eller det andra. Det jag gav Hermione var först 10'000, hade allt stannat vid det så hade vi nog inte heller setts mer, men jag bad henne försöka överväga en evakuering. När jag fick veta att ni tänkte göra det fyllde jag på till 500'000. Så att ni kan få en riktig start. Som sagt min baktanke är att aldrig behöva få beskedet att Voldemort, eller hans gäng har dödat någon av er."

"Men så mycket måste ha grävt ett ordentligt hål i din kista."

"Jag tittar inte så mycket på mina saldouppgifter. Slutsumman under året är mer intressant, och trots vad det har kostat mig själv att komma hit, och vad jag har gett er, och några andra, men om jag ska vara ärlig fick de inte i närheten av det ni fick, så kommer slutsumman för året att ligga på plussidan ändå."

"Menar du att du kan ge bort över en halv miljon, och ändå ligga på plus över årsbasis?"

"Så säger min vän på banken, han som har hand om det, och så ser siffrorna ut också. Så bråka inte om småsummor. Visserligen _hyr_ jag det här huset av fastighetsbolaget som administrerar dem, men de vet inte att jag _äger_ det här huset och ungefär hälften av husen i det här kvarteret, och att det är jag som äger marken som de andra betalar markhyra till. Det och en hel del mer."

"Opsan, ja — jag ser det ändå som ett lån då, med låg ränta och lång avbetalning."

"Jag har ett förslag om _jobb_ så du kan jobba av det om du känner för det."

"Jag hade visserligen tänkt pensionera mig, men låt höra."

"Det här huset, är rätt stort, jag behöver någon som ser till det, städar, när jag har smutsat ner, kanske tvättar lite kläder, lagar lite mat — kort sagt. Bli husfolk här hos mig, Jag kommer att gå i magiskolan, och jag tror Hermione också kommer att vilja göra det. Och det skulle se bra ut om det fanns folk i huset när jag är på skolan."

"Menar du att du vill att vi ska bo här med dig?"

"Ja, varför inte, ni tar anställning som _husfolk_ och gör den där _avbetalningen_ du tycktes vilja göra. Inte för att jag har bett om det, men det där med _husfolk_ tycker jag verkar praktiskt. Och om sanningen ska fram, är ju risken att jag som är så ung och snuskigt rik att jag kan ge bort såna pengar, riskerar säkert att hemfalla åt vin kvinnor och dåligt sällskap om inte Hermione håller mig i herrans tukt och förmaning. Och skulle hon göra det behöver hon vara nära mig så gott som hela tiden, och då kan vi behöva ha några vuxna som övervakar oss."

Efter några minuter skrattade de gott.

"Du är kul du, föresten jag heter Dan, och hon här är Emma, Hermione känner du redan. Tack för att du vill hjälpa oss. Vi är inte precis fattiga vi heller, och det var Hermione som fick pengarna även om det var menat till familjen, så jag lämnar det till er två hur ni gör med det. Och jag tror Hermione gärna är din vän. Vad ni gör av det, det är upp till er själva. Visst vill vi ha barnbarn, men kanske inte riktigt ännu."

"Pappa då, så du säger."

"Han har rätt flickan min, vi _vill_ ha barnbarn, men som han sa, kanske inte riktigt ännu."

"Okej, jag hade tänkt att ni får styra dagen en del. Jag har resurser för övernattning om ni kan tänka er det, och kanske det är lämpligt, jag har förberett middag, och om ni stannar behöver vi inte jäkta med något. Jag förstår också om ni vill fråga om saker. Jag har varit här några månader nu, och vi närmar oss högsommaren, när England har vinter. Vi kan vara inne, eller ute vilket som passar er. Någon gång tycker jag vi ska ta båten och åka till barriärrevet och snorkla lite."

"Båten?"

"Ja, jag har en liten båt, inget å skryta med men den flyter och har det mesta jag kan behöva ha med mig ut, utom sällskap innan ni kom."

—

Redan ett par månader senare bodde familjen Brown och James Harper under samma tak. Det hade tagit någon vecka att ordna men så blev det. Dan och Emma hade sitt sovrum på ena sidan medan Harry och Hermione delade på det andra sovrummet.

De hade ordnat med distansstudier från Wellington Academy of Magic. För att rekapitulera vad kurserna där hade läst, fick de kursplanen för alla åren, och vilka böcker som användes. De hade också varit på ett _uttagningstest_, och fick sina acceptansbrev.

De skulle läsa själva under resten av året och testa av några gånger för att se hur de kunde slussas in. Skolan hade fyra _kvartal_, med två veckors uppehåll mellan vardera. Ämnena lästes inte årskursvis utan kvartalsvis.

Som exempel, årskurs ett till fem på Hogwarts var en kurs och O.W.L. varefter det kom två år och N.E.W.T. eller två år utan betyg.

Här lästes de två första åren under fyra kvartal, efterföljande tre år, under sex kvartal. Och avslutningsvis fyra kvartal ytterligare. Alla numrerade ett till fjorton, däremot plockade eleverna själva ihop vilka ämnen de ville kombinera.

Den skoltid de hade till förfogande var från nio års ålder till kvartalet de fyllde tjugo. Det var inte heller nödvändigt att läsa _alla_ kvartalen i ett ämne. Exempelvis trolldryck grund, var ett till fyra. Före det hade man inget alls, om man slutade med det. Men sedan hade alla kvartalen ett värde på utbildningen. Och för att få gå efterföljande kvartal var man tvungen att ha uppnått _godkänt_ som minimum i föregående kvartal.

Så det blev ett pusslande för Hermione med hennes sinne för katalogisering. De läste studieböckerna, och övade, en del saker var vida mer avancerade än Hogwarts hade, andra berörde knappt det som Hogwarts lagt stor möda vid.

Det framkom rätt snabbt att här klassades inte _magi_ som mörk eller ljus, magi var magi. Den grupperades visserligen i olika grupperingar, och grupperingarna kunde ha olika restriktioner. Men vad man använde magin till var mer viktigt än vilken magi man använde.

Exempelvis var all magi som användes för att skaffa sig fördelar gentemot andra hårt restrigerad. Brott mot det kunde rendera i arbete för andra utan ersättning. Som exempel togs användning av tidvändare för att kunna få utdelning på spel och dobbel. Där utnyttjade man en sina magimöjligheter för att skaffa sig fördelar som andra inte hade. Summan man hade kommit över tiodubblades för att värdera hur mycket gratis arbete den skyldiga skulle utföra.

Att _minnesjustera_ en polis i en trafiksituation där jag skulle ha fått böta renderade i _två olika_ brott. Den ena var magi mot tjänsteman för att undkomma påföljd. Den andra delen påföljden jag försökte klara mig ifrån.

Vidare fick jag inte låta bli att använda magi, om det var enda möjligheten för att rädda någon som annars sannolikt skulle omkomma eller allvarligt skadas, omagisk eller magisk person saknade betydelse. Däremot skulle jag undvika att rädda personen spektakulärt. Hemligheten om magi skulle bibehållas.

—

Hermione kom fram till att hon kunde få fram Harry till hennes nivå i många ämnen, medan hon också insåg att hon behövde Harrys hjälp för att nå upp till en del som han var bättre på. Så kom hon ihåg det första testet som hon hade gjort på Gringotts. Hon tog fram dokumentet.

"Harry, kan du hjälpa mig förklara de här sakerna."

—

_Hermione Jane Grander 1979-09-17 —_

_Fader: Dan Garnger — (Brikkroft)_

_1957-07-07 — _

_Moder: Emma Marion Barker(Granger) (Brikkroft) — (Pendragon)_

_1958-04-23 — _

_Valv:_

_Bruksvalv 873 peronligt valv – Tillgång._

_Brikkroft – familjevalv — Tillgång._

_Pendragon – sidovalv — Tillgång_

_Övrigt:_

_EMS: — 201 —12_

_LMS: —123 —9_

_VMS: —186 —7_

_JMS: —123 —4_

_AMS: —116 —1_

_NMS: —112 —2_

_MMS: —198 —12_

_SFA: —1/2, Katta, Uggla_

_SFM: —1/43_

—

"Det ser ut som att du faktiskt har — Hermione vet du om att du har anor från det gamla hovet?"

"Det är det jag inte förstår."

"Constantin den andre hade två söner Aurelius och Uther, Uher hade senare en son som vi känner som Kung Arthur. Uther kallades Pen Draig som senare blev Pendragon, och han tog sig det namnet. Med tanke på att det inte är ett familjevalv utan vad jag förstår, familjemedlem, eller förgrening av familj. Hermione, My Lady."

"Hysch Harry, jag är inte mer för det. Ingen av valven hade till närmelsevis några summor att tala om, kanske fem tusen totalt. Men att namnen finns där, gör det intressant. Du sa jag skulle ta det stora testet, det här är det test vi kunde göra. Han Griphook sa den andra var . . . skulle inte ge mig mer. De andra värdena skulle han just till att förklara, när det blev något som kom emellan och jag skulle ha fått vänta i några timmar, så jag sa att du kunde förklara det när vi träffades. Så nu väntar jag på en förklaring."

"Okej. Det första är . . . . "

Och så följde en lång diskussion om typer av magi, animagus och metamorfi.

Enligt böckerna de hade skaffat visade det sig att i kvarter nio lästes det om självtransformering som animagus och metamorfi. Alla hade någon form av inre djur, det handlade egentligen inte om djur heller utan om _djurprofiler_. Det fanns hänvisning till mentalkarakteristik som fanns med i _mitt inre jag_ som var en del i _jagets psyke_. Som i sin tur fanns med i kvarteren åtta, nio och tio av mental magi.

Här blev det att allmänt läsande mellan olika delar tills de bestämde sig för att försöka sammanställa hela den biten, efter lite mer än en vecka hade de kommit till:

—

_En fysisk individ består utöver sin fysiska kropp, av mental och astral kropp, båda finns och påminner om varandra, men är olika._

_Helheten – den STORA helheten består av ALLT. Sedan är allt delmängder av alltet. Ser man det som en person så har en person två händer och två fötter, alla fyra delarna är en delmängd av sin kropp._

_På samma sätt är vi båda delmängder av helheten. Men det är mer än så._

_De omagiska har vad de kallar utomkroppsliga upplevelser. Alltså de kan lämna kroppen och uppleva tillvaron utan att vara begränsad av den fysiska kroppen. Men, den astrala kroppen är fortfarande väldigt mycket JAG. Jag som kroppslig, är en förtätad bilogisk massa omkring min astrala enhet. Faktum är att JAG ÄR, den astrala och mentala, den fysiska kroppen är bara ett verktyg som jag har för att förmedla mig genom._

_Dessutom, har mitt astrala jag vad vi kan kalla livslängd, och under den livslängden har jag olika kroppar. Vi brukar säga att vi dör, egentligen byter vi kropp. De flesta glömmer sin tidigare tillvaro under de första livsåren._

_Men jag är en varelse med formen av kvinna eller man, mitt astrala jag har alltså en könsidentifiering. Det händer att kroppen ibland bygger fel, och bygger en manskropp på en kvinna, och omvänt. De blir endera tvungna att finna sig i sin tillvaro eller så mår de dåligt, för omgivande samhälle förstår inte problemet._

_Nästa steg är att det astrala JAG, har som vi kom på en livstid, men den har en inneboende kärna. Som också är JAG, eller kanske ÄNNU MER JAG._

_Tillbaks till sakfrågan — djuret inom mig:_

_Alltså längst in den där kärnan, den kan bygga upp en individ, eller individgrupper som samhällen, myror, bin fiskstim och liknande. Men utifrån profilen formas sedan en människofigur, eller en djurprofil. I bottnen är vi alla djur, men vad är djur._

_Vi säger att en katt är en katt. Men det finns olika typer av kattdjur. Det finns olika typer av människodjur. Alla har de olika psykologisk signatur i bottnen. Det är i den bottnen man hittar djurformen. Djuren formas utifrån den psykologiska profilen också._

_En del religioner påstår att vi människor kan återfödas som djur. Faktiskt kan det var mer vanligt än så, den som vill vara kvar och se till __de sina__, kan — istället för att astrala jaget inkarnerar, så vidhäftar de på ett djur i närheten. Det är inte en full inkarnering, man blir inte djuret, men är som snyltgäst hos den. Upplever det den ser och hör. Man kan i viss mån påverka djuret att agera om det ligger i djurets natur att göra si eller så._

_Att som människa hitta sitt inre djur är att gå in i sitt inre väsen och där hitta, inte djuret, utan profilen, den profilen kan sedan passa på ett eller flera olika djurtyper. De djuren kan man sedan forma sin astral-mentala kropp till och sedan med MAGI styra sin fysiska kropp att forma sig till formen av sitt astral-mentala jag._

_Metamorfi, går ut på att lära sig att styra sitt inre jag och med magi driva den fysiska kroppen till lydnad._

—

"Hu — Harry, det var väldigt vad invecklat det är, kan det verkligen vara så?"

"Ja Hermione, jag tror det är så, och säkert mer invecklat än vi har hittat."

"Har du drivit fram något djur, för du har väl också fler — har du ditt papper någonstans i närheten?"

Harry hämtade fram sitt.

"Sextiofem nekro — Harry, vad har du gjort?"

"Griphook sa att det med säkerhet hade att göra med att Voldemort lämnade ett fragment av sig i mig, men det är bortrensat nu. Och att jag, omedveten om att jag gjorde det, så använde jag metamorfi för att hela mig själv alla åren hos Dursley's."

"Oj – VA sju former? Fenix – oj Harry. Hur . . . "

"Jag vet inte, jag har jobbat på att försöka se Fawkes framför mig, men jag behöver känna honom i mig. Det är det som är skillnaden, jag ska inte se honom och avbilda mig, jag ska _uppleva_ honom inifrån. Griphook tror att det beror på att jag redan har fenixtårar i mitt blodsystem, och de regenererar. Han tror vidare att min form som basilisk beror på att jag har basiliskgift i mitt blodsystem. Fenix tårarna och basiliskens gift har anpassat sig i mig, och resulterat i två extra former."

"Harry vad händer med alla omkring dig om du förvandlar dig till basilisk?"

"Egentligen inget alls, om jag inte vill det. Vad jag har kommit fram till är att, det beror på vad basilisken vill göra med den som den ser in i själen på."

"Okej, men var försiktig."

"Det vet du att jag är. Jag har utvecklat mitt metamorfi så jag kan styra mig fritt nu, du bör kunna bli ganska vidlyftig du också, men du kommer inte att kunna bli mig, men jag lär kunna bli du."

"Hur menar du att skillnaden är?"

"Jag har en bit kvar att lära mig, men med hundra procent betyder det att när jag har lärt mig en kvinnas inre organ och hur hon är, kanske också _känns_, så kan jag göra om mig till det. Enligt boken jag läste så borde jag till och med kunna bli gravid, till och med bli hermafrodit och befrukta mig själv. Problemet sen är att inte byta form för då kan fostret bli _utomkväds_ och sannolikt dö, och risken är att jag dör själv om jag inte får kirurgisk hjälp. Om det är mer än några veckor gammalt, är det tillräckligt mycket för att kunna orsaka . . . äsch skit i det, jag ska inte ens försöka med det."

"Och jag ska inte kunna det?"

"Uppriktigt — jag vet inte, men enligt boken, upp till nittio procent kan man inte byta kön som äggstockar och testiklar. Upp till nitto procent kan man inte skifta dem. Men, om du i princip inte kan ändra på nåt annat kan det tänkas du kan göra om dina äggstockar till testiklar, men jag tror inte vi ska experimentera med det."

"Det har du rätt i, men jag ska alltså kunna ändra hår, kanske ögon, ansiktsform och så?"

"Jag förstod det så."

"Så när du mötte oss, det var inte en besvärjelse, det var din _förmåga_?"

"Japp."

—

Så höll det på rätt mycket. Hermione läste igenom böckerna i runlära de hade skaffat, och sedan började hon lära Harry runor och dess användning, liksom aritmetik.

Tillsammans läste de om asiatisk magi från olika delar. Det var Malajsisk, två olika Kinesiska, Koreansk och Japansk. De hade likheter, men även olikheter. Egentligen var Magi — MAGI. Men kombinationen av de olika delarna av uppbyggnaden gav ibland ganska stora skillnader.

En enkel _stunner_ de hade lärt sig i Hogwarts bestod när de analyserade den av elementen _astral och mental_ till fyrtiofem procent av var, och vardera fem procent av _eld och nekro_. Men lade de _nittiofem – fem_ på _mental – astral_, så gick den igenom _protego_, och enligt beskrivningen skulle det behöva ändras även på _enervete_ för att återuppväcka den drabbade.

De olika källorna för magin använde magins komponenter lite olika. Dessutom hade de format besvärjelser utifrån sina respektive levnadsmönster.

Innan de nådde fram till årsskiftet hade Harry lyckats forma sin falkform, Hermione hade blivit en syster till Hedwig.

—

**- * EOC * -**

—


	3. Chapter 3

**Det brutna trollspöt**

Ännu en FF-HP av Smargden

—

**Kapitel 3**

Att snorkla i Barriärrevet kompletterades med marinbiologiska studier för att bättre förstå vad de kunde se, och vad de skulle titta efter. De fann också en isolerad lokal med gälgräs, vilket enligt vad de hade läst förut var en endemisk art som hörde hemma i Medelhavet, men här fanns den också.

Deras överraskning blev stor när de inte återformades efter en timme. Men för att inte överraskas på djupt vatten höll de sig nära ytan de följande timmarna. Efter tre timmar och tjugofem minuter kände Harry återformeringen och han bräckte ytan med sitt huvud, Hermione kom strax efter.

"Tre timmar tjugofem, enligt min klocka." Sa Harry när Hermione anslöt sig till honom.

"Jag tog det lite efter dig, och kom tillbaks ungefär lika mycket efter dig som jag var i början. Så efter några prov till kan vi anta att tre timmar kan vi vara även på djupt vatten, och är vi nära ytan efter det är vi säkra."

"Ja, men det ska ju verka en timme bara."

"Det kan vara en variant, eller att torkningen förtar kraften från dem. Den här var färsk, och jag tycker vi är tyst om var vi hittade det. Vi kan ta lite med oss, och prova den efter att den har torkat. Blir det en timme då, så vet vi skillnaden. Det kan vara bra att ha ett par doser ombord på båten, ifall något händer."

—

För att kunna behålla sitt fria studietempo valde Harry och Hermione att även efterföljande läsår studera på distans. Det innebar att de var på skolan tre dagar i månaden, övrig tid kunde de fråga med brev eller med hjälp av telefon, under telefontiderna.

Med Gringotts hjälp kunde de följa det som hände i Storbritannien, på inrådan av Griphook såldes allt engelskt ut och valven tömdes och flyttade till Auckland, för Harrys del valde han att göra lika med alla sina valv också.

Dessutom uppdrog han åt Gringotts att lägga de bästa skyddsbesvärjelserna över hans två _privata_ hus, det anrika slottet samt lantstället i Wales. Gringotts själv började evakuera också. Allt de kunde flytta, flyttade de ut ur Europa.

Flera av deras _betrodda_ fick samma råd och i hemlighet upprättades det flyktplaner. Många valde Toronto och Montreal, men de flesta av dem till drog sig mot Boston och Salem.

Gringotts avsåg att gå över i nedstängt läge om situationen förvärrades, de som var förberedda kunde transferera sina saker till andra ställen i förväg. Det var _hose_ på flyttnycklar. Att komma till Amerika med flyttnyckel var ett äventyr i sig.

Endera från Norra Skottland via Hafnarfjördur Island — Anordliultsoq Grönland — Comer Brook utanför St. Lawrensfjorden, östra Canada. För att därifrån söka sig vidare med transferering till angöringspunkter, eller fortsätta med flyttnyckel som köptes där. Men vart uppehåll tog två timmar, eller mer beroende på trafik.

En annan rutt var via Lugo i Norra Spanien alternativt från Portugal, till Nordeste på Sâu Migel på östra Azorerna och sedan till Lajens das Flores på ön Flores längst väster ut på Azorerna. Därifrån kunde man ibland få en flyttnyckel till Halifax på Nova Scotia.

Naturligtvis kunde man åka på mugglarsätt också, men det innebar att man var tvungen att ha _mugglarpass_, och var man inbiten i magivärlden så fanns man inte i mugglarnas register. Fram tills för femtio år sedan kunde de magiska _göra sina egna pass_. Men efter att flera stycken hade blivit stoppade med sina _förfalskningar_, så framstod det som omöjligt att lura de omagiska. Att flyga kvast till fraktbåtar och vara fripassagerare blev allt vanligare nödlösningar.

Några mugglare hade sett _flygande båtar_. Som när det undersöktes visade sig vara en liten roddbåt som hängde under en eller två kvastar. Roddbåten var för att två skulle kunna vila medan två flög kvast. Så hade de tänkt korsa Atlanten, men de hade turligt gjort ett prov över land först. De _kanske_ skulle klara det, men det var mindre troligt.

Harrys fond för studerande som ville söka skolning utanför Europa hade fått tre hundra sökande, endast trettiotvå av dem kunde beviljas då eden att de aldrig hade hånat Harry fick dem att direkt tvingas söka upp en toalett, ifall de inte var sanna i den. De hade sällan hunnit fram i tid, till Griphooks stora förnöjelse. Harry fick kontinuerlig uppföljning. Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, var två som hade sökt och blivit antagna på Wellington. Su Li, flyttade till Peking.

Nevile Longbottom och Luna Lovegood transfererade till Salem. Ron hade sökt, men upptäckte att han behövde byta byxor. Däremot följde Ginny, utan att söka hjälp, med Fred och Geroge som fick stöd.

Till Harrys stora förvåning kände han igen Theodor Not och Daphne Greengraas bland de som transfererade med stöd, de hade valt Atlanta USA. Padma och Parvati flyttade till Madras Indien. Många av namnen hade han aldrig tänkt på, kanske skulle han känna igen dem till utseende, men namnen gav honom ingen bild, Hermione försökte hjälpa honom med några av namnen, men det han fick ändå ingen bild av dem, och han brydde sig inte heller.

Att Susan och Hannah gick i Wellington betydde att det var så mycket viktigare för Harry och Hermione att hålla sina _kända_ utseenden borta. Harry hade etablerat James Harper, men det var en äldre person. Evan Lee var den han hade valt att använda när han kontaktade Wellington första gången. En något överviktig med lite mauriinfluens hade gjort _Harry Potter_ till en absolut omöjlig person att förknippa honom med. Hermione hade försökt länge och lyckades tona ner sitt utseende, men hennes problem låg ändå inte i utseendet. Alla på Hogwarts skulle känna igen henne på sättet hon uppträdde.

Efter en oändlig viljemanifestation insåg hon att hon var tvungen att helt nollställa det hon tidigare hade sett som stolthet — att visa att hon kunde. För att bryta tvingade hon sig att bli det omvända, skulle det svaras på en av de lektioner hon var med i var det som att svaret måste dras ut ur henne med en tång. Men mest höll hon sig tyst, och försökte aldrig visa att hon kunde.

Dessutom tog hon som utmaning att formulera så korta svar som möjligt, och ha dem färdiga om hon mot förmodan tvingades svara. Hon märkte också att det inte var så dumt att vara _anonym_.

De hade sett Susan, men Hannah hade de inte känt igen dem förrän de såg att Susan umgicks mer med en tjej än andra, då först kunde de ana vem det var. Båda hade anammat förklädnaden också, dessutom hette de Margot och Sandra Pedersen.

Harry och Hermione förstod att de två var tvungna att vara undan för att inte drabbas av dödsätarna som härjade fritt. Skulle de ta Susan så skulle Amelia vara i knipa. Nu var hon fri att handla själv, men hur länge det skulle hålla visste ingen.

—

"Harry, skulle det göra någon skillnad om vi hjälpte dem i England? Och vad skulle vi kunna göra?"

"Efter vad de gjorde, och har gjort mot oss två framför allt, de är inte värda att räddas. Men Voldemort tror att han vinner nu, men det gör han inte. När jag hade reningen av mig var jag, ska vi säga — uppkopplad — med honom. Jag vet _ALLT_, han vet, och har gjort, han tappade kontakten med mig och han vet inte vad som hände. Men jag lärde mig en hel del.

"Det han inte vet är att fenixdelen i mitt blod inte regenererar i honom, däremot finns det tillräckligt med basiliskgift för att när fenixtårarna har tagit slut så _dör_ han och det gör han under ganska lång tid, jag skulle bli förvånad om han har en enda smärtfri minut numer. Ett år har snart gått, jag tror inte att han kommer att uppleva årsdagen av hans . . . hm . . . hans ritual."

"Men fram till dess?"

"Fram till dess kommer dödsätarna att markera sig själva, de är många, men inte hur många som helst. Och när det är över så försvinner även de."

"Och sen? . . . Vadå?"

"Jo, när det gjorde så förbannat ont och Voldemort trodde han höll på dö, kände jag hur han drog energi ur alla märkta. När han sakta dör nu, kommer han att dra med sig alla som är märkta med hans märke. Han kommer inte att ge sig med mindre än att han tar allt han kan ta, även om han vet att det dödar hans märkta.

"Det är inte ett märke egentligen det är en transfereringskanal. Han kan _se_ med en dödsätares ögon, liksom han kan _höra_ med deras öron. Han kan till och med ta över kontrollen över en enskild dödsätere, det är visserligen med den utseddes tillåtelse, eljest kan han döda personen genom länken. Så när Voldemort dör — så dör hans märkta anhängare aningen före honom. När alla hans energikällor är slut dör han själv."

"Oj, ja — det verkar faktiskt riktigt när du säger det. Ett hemskt öde egentligen, men det förklarar hans styrka och makt, han drar energi ur sina anhängare. Och när det är klart, vad gör vi då?"

"Sen tänker jag leta rätt på några horcrux, jag lärde mig vad de är och vilka de är. Men jag gör det diskret, England behöver jag inte, livet här är så mycket bättre."

"Vet du vilka de är?"

"Ja. Dagboken som höll på att kosta Ginny livet var hans första. Sen gjorde han en ring, ett halssmycke, båda Slytherins, Helgas bägare, och Rowenas tiara. Tiaran gömde han i Hogwarts, men så lurigt att det är i princip omöjligt att hitta den, '_Kom och går — rummet'_ som alverna kallar det, man måste kalla fram en speciell version av den bara. Bägaren har Griphook säkrat redan, den är i ett valv jag inte kommer åt, den är larmad av honom själv, så den vill jag spara till sist, för Gringotts skull."

"Okej, men det tar vi alltså när det är över — eller?"

"Ja, det kommer att vara väldigt rörigt när det är över. För närvarande så är det på gränsen till panik där. Jag har sålt ut, men jag köper också, i namnet Harper. Jag ser till att ha tillräckligt med inflytande där så att när det är lugnt igen kan jag endera sätta mig ner där, men mest troligt att vi stannar här. Om det kommer in pengar från dem gör ju inget."

"Okej, då är jag med, jag trivs oförskämt bra här. Mor och far verkar må bra också. Skolan går ju fint, visst är det fint att inte behöva tänka på jobb, men något ska vi nog kunna hitta på att fördriva tiden med."

"Ja, vi hade det jobbigt på Hogwarts både du och jag, så vi kan gott ta det lugnt en tid. Sen kan vi ju fundera på det dina föräldrar sa – göra barnbarn till dem."

"Ach – Harry, visst kan vi _praktisera_ tekniken — du vet hur jag är, jag måste _öva_ mycket för att uppnå fulländning. Men de ska få vänta på resultat en tid."

"När vi är inne på det — framtid, vi talar så lättvinligt om _oss_ i framtid, så det är liksom naturligt. Men jag har ju inte frågat — frågat om vi ska vara _ihop_. Det har ju bra blivit så, och misstro mig inte — jag uppskattar verkligen att vi är som om vi är ihop, så vi är nog det fast vi inte har börjat _praktisera_ det ännu. Vill du vara min flickvän Hermione?"

"Harry — jag trodde aldrig du skulle fråga — _NATURLIGTVIS vill jag det._"

—

Efter det började de utforska varandras känslor mer, de hade delat rum i över ett halvt år, utan att ens ha kyssts, på riktigt. Dan och Emma hade trott att de gjorde avsevärt mycket mer — länge, men var diskreta med det.

—

Det blev som Harry trodde. Plötsligt en morgon vaknade England med en mängd döda, femhundraåttiotre dödsfall rapporterades från ministeriets registreringsavdelning. Många av dem var kända dödsätare, några hade misstänkts vara det, andra var helt okända som det. Aurorerna hade mist tjugofem personer, ytterligare trettiotvå av ministeriets anställda kom inte till jobbet den morgonen.

Bland glädjeyttringarna fanns också sorg, men framför allt blev det ett _makt-vakum_. Amelia som hade förvarnats av Harry, var förberedd på det och hade redan en organisation som klev in. Minister Fudge arresterades, därmed tystades han, Umbridge hade hoppats få makt men hon fanns bland de som inte vaknade.

Snabbt och innan några allianser hade formats stiftades nya _krislagar_. Alla i maktposition måste avlägga en ed som gjorde det omöjligt för dem att missbruka sin ställning eller låta sig korrumperas.

Det var absolut första steget för att få bort alla icke märkta dödsätare som hoppades kunna kliva in på arenan. Gringotts hade följt transaktioner och kunde bidra med en lång lista på sammanhängande transaktioner, därmed kunde aurorerna nysta vidare.

Att fängsla någon på ringa misstanke gick. Men för att hålla dem mer än sex timmar måste misstankegraden höjas till _skälig_. Dessutom skulle _alla som tas in_ förhöras med sanningsserum. De som hade dödat, var mördare, oavsett om det hade varit för att rädda sig själv. I ett senare skede skulle nyanserna tittas närmare på.

Amelia hade låtit det bli känt att hon visste att det skulle bli som det blev, och _hur hon visste det_. Vidare så förklarades det att Harry Potter, åter hade avslutat Voldemorts liv, även om det var indirekt. I förklaringstexten stod det också att på Harry Potters inrådan skulle så många som möjligt evakuera, och motståndet skulle hållas på en så låg nivå som möjligt på så sätt kunde dödsoffren hållas nere, vilket hade visat sig vara korrekt.

Även Albus Dumbledore togs in till förhör. Under förhören visade det sig att _stenen_, som skulle vara _de vises sten_, var en kopia som hade en mängd besvärjelser för att emittera kraft, men egentligen var den helt värdelös. Den hade varit en fälla för Voldemort. Och Albus visste redan tidigt vem som var bärare av Voldemort. Men han hade avsiktligt låtit Harry Potter konfronteras med honom.

Vidare hade han vetat om att Ginny Weasly var bessatt av den unge Voldemort, men återigen, så ville han se om Potter kunde agera. Han hade vetat om Lockharts oförmåga som lärare, men han hade behövt en okunnig för att låta saker få lite svängrum. Likaså hade han vetat att den verklige Moody var undangömd, och att det var en bedragare som agerade i hans ställe.

Potter skulle inte ha behövt delta, men Albus tyckte det skulle bli intressant att se hur han klarade det. Dråpslaget för honom kom när han måste erkänna att han visste redan när Sirius hamnade i Azkaban att det inte var Black som var hemlighållaren. Han hade medvetet sänt en oskyldig till fängelset. Dessutom hade han under mer än ett helt år inte meddelat att Pettigrew levde och att han visste var _den efterspanade_ Black fanns gömd. Black skulle ha kunnat bli rentvådd tidigt. Med det försvann Albus Dumbledore från rampljuset. Han efterträddes på Hogwarts av Minerva McGonagall.

Men Hogwarts var inte sig likt längre. I antagningsansökan ingick nu en löftesed om att inte förtrycka andra, oavsett blodsband, ras eller ekonomisk situation. Situationen hade vänts, fullblodsfanatikerna kom inte längre in på Hogwarts område. Likaså antogs en lag som förbjöd äktenskap mellan kusiner eller med personer som hade närmare släktskap, godkänd blodsanalys skulle föregå äktenskap. Plötsligt fanns det inte så många kandidater för de som förut kunde inlåta sig med halvsyskon.

—

Åren gick och Hermione och Harry gifte sig, med endast två av gamla Hogwartselever som gäster, Neville och Luna, var de enda av de som bjöds in som kom. Susan och Hannah hade flyttat tillbaks till England, och sände sina gratulationer. Neville och Luna bestämde sig för att försöka hitta ett ställe nära Harry och Hermione, när Harry hörde det, ordnade han så att det hus som var till salu kom i Nevilles ägo.

Med åren hade Neville kommit att ha ett växthuskomplex som levererade över tjugo procent av ingredienser till trolldrycker världen över. Han hade många anställda, och gjorde fin förtjänst.

Harry och Hermione kunde glädja Dan och Emma med fyra barnbarn.

—

När Harry och Hermione besökte England, vilket de gjorde ibland, uppträdde de alltid i andra skepnader. Ingen såg någonsin Harry Potter, i vart fall inte den _äkta_ Harry Potter i England eller Skottland. Däremot stod han i brevkontakt _via Gringotts_ med Amelia och Minerva.

Fawkes fick ett nytt hem och lärde Harry transformeringen, hans _aqumarina_ form var svärdfisk av orsaker som ingen förstod, en hund och en tiger kom också som hans form.

—

**- * Ende * -**

—

Där slutar den här lilla uppkäftiga berättelsen.

Den tog fasta på att Harry har Basilisk gift och fenixtårar i blodet. Det borde ha ställt till det för Voldemort vid hans ceremoni.

—


End file.
